memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Spies and Traitors Among the Good/Prologue
The Intrepid is fleeing from an Alliance mothership taking hits from the larger vessel as the shields flicker. On the bridge sparks are erupting as coolant spews from the ceiling as a huge shower of sparks erupt from the back sending Captain Kira from his chair and Colonel Mackenzie from the MSD as coolant spews sparks rain down as a crewmen helps Captain Kira up as he asked for a report. Report, Colonel Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She goes to the ops console seeing how Commander Sato is injured. The Alliance vessels are in retreat Captain, I think we must of hurt them bad Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the console. Lieutenant Jenkins turns to her. Not as bad as they hurt us all engines are offline! Lieutenant Jenkins shouts as the coolant spews from the ceiling. Commander Curtis chimes in. Sir shields are down as all of our weapons Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira contacts B'Elanna. Kira to B'Elanna, I need weapons, shields and engines back online now Typhuss says as he talked into the com. In main engineering alarms are blaring as wires are hanging down and fires are everywhere as engineering officers are putting them out quickly. Typhuss that last hit knocked the engines offline we're dead in the water, I had to shutdown the warp drive to avoid a breach I think I can give you thrusters but I've got wounded down here I need to take care of first I'll get back to you on that Torres out Commander Torres says as she tapped her combadge twice to shut it off. On the bridge Typhuss contacted sickbay. Kira to Doctor Loews, we have wounded in main engineering, please sent a medical team there now Typhuss says as he talked into the com. On our way Doctor Loews says over the com. This is Commander Madden to bridge please respond Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss is relieved to hear from his friend. Kira here, what is it Commander Typhuss says as he talked into the com. We've got wounded on deck 12 I was on my way to the bridge when we took heavy damage and I awoke and saw the damage down here and I'm searching for more wounded Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss chimes in. Commander, who are you with right now Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Commander Jensen Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss chimes in. I will send a medical team to your location now Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye, sir Madden out Commander Madden says as the hail ends. Colonel Mackenzie chimes in. More damage reports coming in Captain there's a hull breach on deck four force fields in place, repair crews on the way Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the ops console read out. Lieutenant Jenkins chimes in. Sir request permission to give Torres a hand in engineering, maybe I can help get propulsion up and running Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Permission granted Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. She leaves as Commander Curtis chimes in. Captain, my readings indicate the navigational deflector has sustained massive damage, it will be necessary to repair it before we can achieve more than thruster power Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. Understood, I will be in main engineering, I will give B'Elanna a hand Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. She nods at him. The USS Intrepid floating in space. Captain Kira is sitting in his ready room looking over damage and causality reports when the doors chimed. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. Commander Madden walks into the ready room. We've lost Crewmen Fuller Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Typhuss hangs his head down. Damn it, I should go help B'Elanna Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden and gets up and leaves the ready room. He looks at him. Sir there's something else we've picked up the USS Kingston she'll be here in a few minutes Commander Madden says as he looks at him. He nods. Typhuss walks into the turbolift. Main engineering Typhuss says as he talked to the computer. The doors closed and the lift started to move. In main engineering B'Elanna is working on the power grid when Typhuss walks in. B'Elanna I thought you could use another hand here Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She smiles at him. Thanks I could use a hand B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So what can I do for you Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I can help you with the power grid Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. He looks at her. What's the problem Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. The power grid keeps messing up B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well lets take a look, shall we Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna.